Research is a longitudinal study at Johnston College (the experimental unit of the University of Redlands which stresses personal growth and has eliminated traditional academic structure) to determine (1) the personality characteristics of students when they arrive on an experimental campus (2) what programs and factors of the college environment affect them during their college career (3) what differences of personality, background, and college experiences can be found between those students who achieve success in both two areas, and (4) what relationship exists between personal and intellectual growth. Three major types of variables are being investigated. Input or personality variables are being measured via the O.P.I., interviews, and other test data, when students enroll in the college. Environmental variables will be assessed by students via two types of questionnaires given to all departing students. Outcome of the dependent variable will be in terms of academic success and personal competence success to be determined on the basis of retest data and a collective judgement by others when the student departs. Relationships will be established by comparing data gathered from personality and environmental variables with final outcome measures.